Fairy Fencer Fang: Into Neptunia
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: Instead of going back in time, Fang and Eryn get sent into the Hyperdimension during the events of the first game, and help save Gameindustri and take on Arfoire with her horde of evil followers. Not to mention getting a badass harem of anthropomorphic video game console chicks to help kick some ass. Rated T for Fang's mouth and sexual themes.
1. The Battle in Celestia

**A/N: I've noticed the severe lack of Fairy Fencer F fanfics on here, so to be blunt, I'm here to rectify that situation. Also, I gotta give a shoutout to my good buddy Twilighttiger1602, because he kind of inspired me to write this story as well. By the way, spoilers are ahead if you haven't finished the game or at least gotten past the half way point. But without further ado, Please enjoy the beginning of Fairy Fencer Fang: Into Neptunia!**

* * *

 **CAVARE DESERT SANCTUARY**

"Why...? How...? How could I lose...!? Marianna said, clutching her chest.

"This world and the Furies don't belong to you! I'll never let you have them!" Fang exclaimed.

SLASH!

Fang delivered the fatal slash, ending Marianna's life then and there.

"My life...is...fading.." Marianna said weakly, before dropping dead.

One of the soldiers in the area noticed this, and immediately pinned Fang down as a dangerous threat.

"Haaah!"

"There's more of 'em!?" Fang said in surprise.

In another area of the battlefield, Harley and Galdo were dealing with the same problem.

CLANG!

PARRY!

"Haaaaah!"

"Fang!" Galdo exclaimed.

The two of them started fighting the enemies surrounding them. Meanwhile, Fang was cursing his luck.

"Tch, I got separated from the others! This sucks...!" Fang said under his breath.

CLANG! CLANG!

SLASH!

It was only a few minutes before the party finally took care of the soldiers that had flooded the battlefield. However a cruel fate awaited one of them.

"Is it over?" Fang said, catching his breath.

"Fang...! Over there!" Eryn exclaimed in shock.

"!"

"Tiara?" Fang stated slowly as he looked at Tiara's still body.

Widening his eyes in complete and utter shock, He rushed towards Tiara's bloody corpse.

"Tiaraaaa!"

"Come on, Tiara! Stay with me!" Fang said in desperation.

"Fang...It's okay...Thank...you..." Tiara said weakly, her life fading away soon after.

"You're just kidding...right? Right!? Tiara! Tiara!" Fang exclaimed.

"I can't even feel Cui's presence...Tiara's already..." Eryn said in sadness.

"Wh-Why...?" Fang started.

'Wh-Why...did this have to happen...?" Fang said, choking up.

Clutching his head in a combination of frustration and despair, he let it all out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Fang..." Eryn said, looking at her sobbing partner.

What happened next was very strange. For a brief instant everything felt like it was getting reversed...like it was getting looped back to some point, until a voice broke through.

"Save me...Please help me...!" The voice said.

Everything, including time itself stopped for one moment, until everything suddenly shattered, and a white light engulfed the place Fang and Eryn was once at.

* * *

 **CELESTIA**

"..."

"..."

"?"

Fang looked around and saw very neatly decorated pillars and windows.

"What the hell..? Where the hell am I?" Fang said, scratching his head.

"I don't know..." Eryn said, picking herself off the ground.

"Eryn? Oh, I didn't see you there." Fang said, watching her get up.

"You're still as insensitive as ever. Do you have any idea what just happened?" Eryn asked.

"Not a clue." Fang said.

"Neptune, you're getting out of hand. You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here." A voice said.

"Huh?" Eryn said.

"Who is that?" Fang said, looking at the person whom the voice came out of.

"I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?" Black Heart retorted.

"...It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess." White Heart started, "I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!"

"Hush, now. Where did you learn suck raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable as a goddess?" Green Heart asked with a stern glare.

"That green-haired woman sorta reminds me of Tia-" Fang stopped himself.

That was the last person he remembered seeing before he got here.

"Fang..." Eryn said, feeling bad for her partner.

"My first priority is finding Tiara! Where is she? She was exhausted and worn out when we saw her! We need to-" Fang said.

Eryn sighed and told Fang the brutal, but honest truth.

"Fang, stop. You saw what happened to her. Not even Fencers can come back from the dead." Eryn said, staring at Fang straight in the eyes.

"..." Fang simply looked away in sadness.

"For now, let's just continue to watch. I heard that blue-haired girl say something about a goddess, so we might have some leads as to what's going on." Eryn said.

"...Fine. I suppose so." Fang said, looking at the people that were currently staring each other down.

"Shut yer hole! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty. Get outta here, Thunder Tits!" White Heart exclaimed in anger.

"I'm not gonna lie, she reminds me of myself and Tiara a little bit." Fang said under his breath.

"Wh-?! Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess. With such logic, it can be said you and Neptune are the least... fitting." Green Heart finished with a condescending smile.

"The hell's that? Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!" White Heart exclaimed, gripping her knuckles so tight, they turned white.

"I think I might retract my previous statement. I am SO not like her." Fang thought with narrowed eyes.

"Guh..." Eryn said under her breath. She knew Tiara and Harley's bust size outmatched hers, but seeing Green Heart's just made her want to cry, "I hate my life..." She thought.

CLANG! TING!

The sounds of swords clashing with each other brought Fang and Eryn's attention back to the scene that was going on.

"This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're nowhere near settling this." Black Heart said in frustration.

"Now _this_ chick is like me." Fang thought with a small smile.

"We'll settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for." Purple Heart said with confidence.

"You really are completely different when you've activated HDD. I kinda like it, cause it makes me want to try even harder!" Black Heart said narrowing her eyes with a smile.

"True. It has been eons and we've only come to a stalemate. Surely you're not implying you've been slacking off?" Green Heart said.

"Th-that's not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to _you_. Nevertheless, we've come here for a fight, so let's keep fighting!" Black Heart said.

"Come now, isn't this getting a bit sterile? Let's think carefully for a moment. About one another." Green Heart said.

"Your point? You think we can settle it in one day, just like that?" Black Heart said, getting more annoyed.

"What I mean is, why don't we work together for once?" Green Heart suggested, raising a finger.

"Looks like one of them is still sane." Eryn said.

"Heh, like a happy family? Please, that idea won't solve anything. Competition drives Gamindustri forward!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"But the way things are now are failing to work as well. So why not… erase just one of us?" White Heart proposed.

"Erase?" Fang and Eryn thought.

"Hmm, sure. That could be the catalyst of change we have been searching for." Green Heart agreed, "But to make it easier later on, we should rid ourselves of the one we find difficult to fight, not someone we personally despise."

White Heart closed her eyes and took a deep breath to organize her thoughts. Then she finally spoke. "Well, I hate you. I'm the one who'll finish you off, so you're staying for now."

Black Heart repeated White Heart's action, then turned towards her. "The way you lose your composure gets on my nerves. I'd love to teach you discipline with my own hands." Black Heart said.

"Hmph. The feeling's mutual." Fang said, narrowing his eyes at White Heart.

Green Heart simply sighed and raised her arms indifferently. "I don't have anyone in particular, but if I had to pick somebody, I suppose I'd aim to take you down." Green Heart said, turning to Black Heart.

"Sure, I guess. We don't really have anything in common. Then, who's left?" Black Heart said.

All three of them looked at the last person left with the same look.

"You can't just decide this without gathering my opinion, can you?" Purple Heart asked with a suspicious tone.

"She's screwed." Fang stated without a shred of pity.

A condescending smile grew on White Heart's face as she addressed Purple Heart.

"Neptune...be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console War." White Heart said.

"Don't be foolish. Well, it doesn't matter. Even against the three of you, Neptune does what you all don't!"

White Heart's smirk turned into a frown at that.

"Don't you think we should help her? I think she's getting overconfident, and overconfidence can get someone killed!" Eryn exclaimed.

"I don't think it really matters. This is her fight. And I'm pretty sure she knows the outcome herself." Fang said with seriousness.

"Wow, Fang...I didn't know you can actually sound so serious like that." Eryn said in surprise.

"And logically, she's fucked. Nothing I can do to help her." Fang stated bluntly.

"What the...you lazy...let's just go and help her! I don't wanna watch someone get killed!" Eryn said.

In that moment, a brief flash of Tiara's bloody corpse filled his mind.

"...Fine, let's go." Fang said reluctantly.

"Alright!" Eryn said with determination, filling Fang's blade with her soul.

"Do as you wish to me. I'll counter your attacks a hundred fold!" Purple Heart declared with a confident smile.

"There's little point to this if she wakes up and fights us again. Why don't we simply exile her to the world below?" Green Heart said.

"… We ain't gonna kill her?" White Heart said, lowering her axe slightly.

"As blunt as ever… If you could, can you save this discussion for after you win against me?" Purple Heart interjected.

Green Heart continued talking as if she never heard her.

"I'm not sure if we can kill her or not. This is a first for us. The former goddess taught us nothing of this situation" Green Heart said.

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Did… you just ignore me again? Yeah, yeah you did. You'll regret this!"

"And so will you! You said we three won't stand a chance against you? Well, we're going all out!" Black Heart exclaimed.

* * *

"Shit, they're making their move!" Fang exclaimed, running to intercept Black Heart's attack.

"What the hell?!" White Heart exclaimed.

"Who is this?" Green Heart asked.

SLASH!

Fang's sword made a large mark on Black Heart wrist, as she flew back and got some distance between them.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?!" Black Heart exclaimed, holding her right wrist in pain.

"The name is Fang...and I am your worst nightmare." Fang stated as a brief chill ran down Black Heart's spine.

"Neptune, is this person your ally?!" White Heart shouted.

"No...I've never seen this person before in my life..." Purple Heart stated with a surprised and confused expression.

"Listen up, I'm in a bad mood today...so you guys can either drop your weapons and stand down, or face my wrath." Fang said, spinning the sword in his hands.

All the goddesses in the room simply sweatdropped. Who does this man think he is?

"Listen up, bub. You'll pay for wounding my wrist, but the fact that you came in here thinking you can take all of us on is just flat-out suicidal!" Black Heart said.

"Hmph. He'll learn soon enough." White Heart said, a smirk creeping on her lips.

"You know...you seem like an interesting opponent. Green Heart started, "Let's put our fight with Neptune on hold. I want see where this man's confidence stands from." Green Heart said.

"Ha! I agree! Neptune, watch as we make an example out of this man right here!" Black Heart exclaimed, "You will become this man at the end of this fight!"

"Can we get started now? I'm getting a little tired of your monolouging session." Fang said, getting into his battle position.

"You won't live to regret this day!" White Heart said making the first move.

Fang clashed with White Heart's axe, in which the struggle only lasted for about 10 seconds or so, until Fang got pushed back a couple of meters. Behind him, Green Heart thrust a spear toward his back, in which he dodged only to do a side-hop to avoid Black Heart's incoming downward slash.

CLANG!

"Damn, you're tough." Fang remarked.

CLANG!

"Surprisingly, I'd say the same to you." Black Heart remarked back.

TING! TING! CLANG!

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Fang said, as he jumped back.

"HIYAH!"

SLAM!

"NNGH?!"

White Heart's axe slammed clean into Fang's side, causing some blood to come out of his hip wound. However, filled with adrenaline, Fang didn't sense any pain as he went for a two slice combo. Blocking Fang's strikes, White Heart countered with a combo of her own, which Fang did not hesitate to parry.

"Take this! Eryn!" Fang exclaimed.

"Shooting Slash!' They both yelled simultaneously.

Kicking White Heart in the air, He landed a vicious elbow attack to the face, only to end with a sword slash covered in fire. White Heart grunted as she took the attack head on, but she wasn't too worried.

She had allies.

"Sylphet Spear!" Green Heart exclaimed, launching a giant spear towards Fang's back.

"Fang! Behind you!" Eryn shouted.

"What is it?!" Fang said before he looked behind him.

"Oh shit-"

BANG!

A big layer of dust was made from the collision, and when it cleared, Purple Heart was revealed to be the one who intercepted the oncoming attack.

"Don't count me out, Vert!" Purple Heart exclaimed with a smile.

"Neptune?! But you were on the ground!" Green Heart exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm not going to lie: If I was to take you all on all by myself, I'm not sure that I would've won now that I think about it, but now I'm not alone!"

"You should probably save the speech for later, pig-tails. We still got three opponents to take down." Fang said, gripping his sword tightly.

"Yeah, I guess so. But my question is, why're you helping me? You have no obligation to do so." Purple Heart said.

"Exactly. But my partner wouldn't shut up about helping you." Fang said with annoyance.

"Hey! It's doing a good deed!" Eryn exclaimed.

"Rubber, glue, yadda yadda. Just shut up and transform already." Fang said.

"Why you little-You don't need to tell me what I already know!" Eryn said.

"Transform? What do you plan on doing?" Purple Heart asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Green Heart thought, listening to their conversation.

"FAIRIZE!" Fang and Eryn exclaimed in unison.

White Heart and Black Heart were now observing Fang as he threw his sword high into the air.

"Is this another form of attack?" Black Heart thought, "No, it's not...he's-!"

The sword that Fang had chucked into the air has now been stabbed through his chest, a bright light shining from the blade. Fang extended his left arm as he gained unique looking armor that covered a good portion of the left side of his body.

"Henshin...complete." Eryn said in an almost monotone voice.

"Time to kick some ass!" Fang exclaimed as a purple aura burst forth, surrounding his body.

"I can feel his power from here...he was just holding back previously." Black Heart said.

"How can this idiot transform?! Don't tell me he's a CPU!" White Heart exclaimed in shock.

"No, he's not a CPU. A CPU works off of Share Energy. He shouted out the word "Fairize" when he transformed." Black Heart said.

"Let's go!" Fang shouted as he took Black Heart's distraction is a opening to attack.

Launching her into the air with a slash to the shoulder, Fang delivered three slashes that sent Black Heart plummeting back into the ground, causing cracks to spread across the floor.

Silently cursing herself, Black Heart tried to deliver an overhead slash at Fang, but he simply parried the attack and countered with a blow to the chest, using the butt end of his blade.

Jumping into the air, Fang rose his sword over his head, and attempted an attack that greatly resembled a Getsugatensho but with fire, and exclaimed "Burn Line!"

A row of flames made its way towards it target, Black Heart, but she swatted the flames away and slashed Fang's torso while he was still vulnerable in the air.

"GAH!" Fang exclaimed, coughing up a bit of blood.

"Have a taste of this! Lace Ribbon Dance!" Black Heart said, beginning her combo on Fang. Fang used his forearms to block the incoming kicks, but alas, he was barely able to parry the final slash that was coming at him. Mostly due to the abnormal speed it was coming at.

"You're good! But not good enough! Your moves are faltering!" Black Heart exclaimed, beginning a heated clashing of swords.

CLANG! CLANG! BANG! SLASH! CLANG!

"Damn it, why don't you just give up!" Fang exclaimed, getting frustrated with Black Heart's persistence.

CLANG! TING! CLANG!

"I'm a goddess, so of course I can't give up so easily!" Black Heart said, "Or AT ALL for that matter!"

"Fine then-! Flame Assault!" Fang cried out as his sword became coated with fire.

"What is this move?" Your final attack?!" Black Heart asked.

"You'll see!" Fang yelled.

Rushing at Black Heart, Fang delivered several consecutive slashes that caught Black Heart off guard. Black Heart cried out in pain as his attacks showed no sign of stopping. Launching himself and Black Heart into the air, he gave her one final slash to the chest. She was sent back into the destroyed floor, kicking up a large dust cloud.

"Huff...huff...Did I get her...?" Fang said as he disengaged his fury form.

When the dust cleared, Black Heart was revealed to be alright...if not for the fact she had been holding herself up with her sword.

"I've never been pushed this far to my limits by anyone...or by a human, no less...what is your name again?" Black Heart asked.

"Fang. Fang the Fairy Fencer." Fang said, clutching his arm. He had reached his limit too, even though he didn't release his full power.

Looking behind him, Fang widened his eyes. Purple Heart had been bested by White Heart and Green Heart while he had been busy keeping Black Heart occupied.

"And then there was one." White Heart said, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Even without Noire's help, we were still able to defeat Neptune, no problem." Green Heart said.

"I'll do the honors." White Heart spoke up, raising her axe.

"What is she doing?!" Fang thought.

"I don't know Fang! But you better be able to make a split-second decision!" Eryn exclaimed in his head.

Fang did not have time to think. He could only act. As he ran for Neptune, memories of his time with Tiara flashed before his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he ran as fast as his feet would take him, and lucklily he still had enough energy in his legs.

"NOOOO!" Fang shouted as he finally tackled Purple Heart to the ground.

"To hell with you!" White Heart exclaimed as she brought her axe down, slamming both Fang and Purple Heart through the floor they were on. Fang had a large gaping wound on his back, but he didn't let that deter him as he held on to Purple Heart tightly. She did the same thing.

Now free-falling in the sky, Fang felt the weight he was holding onto get lighter. In Purple Heart's place, was a pre-teen looking girl wearing a white hoodie with short purple hair.

"I don't know if she's some kind of fencer or not, but I refuse to let anyone else die! Not if _I'm_ here to stop it!" Fang thought as he and Neptune were headed for a crash course into the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Bam. And there we have our beginning. What did you guys think? This fight was really fun to write, all the more complicated at the same time. I don't know if I plan on continuing this, but please leave your thoughts of this in the reviews. It helps, like a lot. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Fairy Fencer Fang: Into Neptunia, and see you next chapter.**


	2. The Nurse, The Goddess, and The Fencer

**A/N: Yo, vocaloidHM01 here. I never expected to update two days in a row. But just a warning, this won't happen all the time. In the last chapter's ending, Fang and Neptune were falling from Celestia, but now what's going to happen to them? I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of Fairy Fencer Fang: Into Neptunia!**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Damn, two surprises in one day."

Fang looked up from where he was laying down, and noticed that he was in a bed. As he looked around, he also noticed he was in a girl's room. Beside him, was the girl he saved from earlier.

"At least she seems to be fine. But..."

Fang also noticed that said girl was clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"Let me go...whoever's room this is, they're not going to be happy to see this." Fang whispered.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning, sleepyhead!" A voice said.

Fang looked to his right and saw another girl around the corner of the room.

Her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"Well, good afternoon, technically..."

"Who are you?" Fang asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Compa." Compa said with a smile.

"The name's Fang. Is this your room? If so, how in the hell did I end up here? I could've sworn I was falling from the sky not too long ago." Fang said.

"Well, let's see. It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That happened to be you and the little girl over there." Compa said.

"What the hell? Are you on something? I don't recall becoming a shooting star and granting wishes." Fang said, placing his palm under his chin.

"I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you slammed into the earth like a meteor.

Suddenly an alarm on the night stand next to the bed began to sound off, causing the girl next to the Fang to shift around, "Shuuuuuut… up! Oh, crackers. Did I break something? Where am I? My room…?"

As the preteen began to sit up, she slowly opened her eyes and let go of Fang's arm. She looked around the room, and then noticed the teenaged boy next to her.

"Hey, who are you? Is this your room? *Gasp* Are you one of those kind of guys who really likes the color pink?"

"If you're implying I'm gay, then you can forget it." Fang said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive about people asking you about your room and if you liked pink."

"To answer your question, No this isn't my room. I'd be damned if it was. Second, who the hell are you? One minute you're fighting, the next minute you're a dirt sandwich." Fang said.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Neptune asked with a confused expression.

"You don't remember? At the time you had bigger boobs and-"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough detail!" Eryn exclaimed in his head.

"Huh? Eryn? Where are you?" Fang asked.

"Fairy Link was still active while you were falling, So I'm still connected to your sword. But I heard some interesting information while you were out cold." Eryn said with a teasing voice.

"Wait-! First off, if you're a Fairy, then couldn't you have carried me and lightened the fall since you have wings?!" Fang exclaimed.

"Heh, heh...whoops. But even if I were to do that, the combined weight of you and that girl over there would've made me go down with you guys." Eryn said.

"Damn. Well how about it? What information did you get?" Fang asked.

"First, let me cancel Fairy Link for a second, I wanna be in my own body." Eryn said, her voice now gone from Fang's head.

A red ball of light left Fang's sword, which was lodged in the floor right next to him, and the ball of light grew brighter and brighter until it revealed itself to be Eryn.

"Hey." Eryn said.

"Yo." Fang said back.

Their conversation was interrupted when the girl next to Fang took the time to notice that she was sharing a bed with Fang, "Hey, what are you doing in bed here with me, anyway? I'm waitin' for an explanation, bub!"

"Can it! How the hell should I know?! For all I know it could've been the girl over there that did it!" Fang said, pointing at Compa.

A minute later, Compa told Neptune the same thing she told Fang, and Neptune was impressed to say the least.

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look." Neptune complimented.

"Besides, I'll have you know that I helped shield you from the collision!" Fang interjected.

Ignoring Fang's statement, Compa continued on, "Well, I attend a nursing school. Transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! My name is Compa, um…"

The purple haired girl placed an index finger on her cheek, as if she were thinking of something important, "Oh, I'm Neptune. Compa, huh? Then, should I call you… Com… uh… whatever. Compa's fine." Neptune said.

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-… Neppee-… Neptaa-… Ne-pelvis… Nep… tumor… W-wahh…" Compa said, struggling to pronounce Neptune's name.

Compa seemed as though she was about to cry just from not being able to pronounce a simple name, so Neptune came up with a solution for her.

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else!" Neptune suggested.

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!" Compa exclaimed.

"And who are you?" Neptune asked, looking at Eryn.

"My name's Eryn, and I'm a Fairy." Eryn replied.

"Ooh! A Fairy?!" Neptune exclaimed, "Let me touch your wings!"

"Wait, wha-?!"

During the conversation between the two girls, Fang immediately remembered that that "Neptune" was the name the women were calling her during the fight the previous night.

"Putting that aside, why were me and Neptune here put in the same bed?" Fang asked. Eryn was curious about that too.

Compa started shuffling slightly, "Umm… I'm sorry that I only had one guest bed. I would have put you in separate beds, but…"

Fang let that sink in, and when it did, his mind drifted back to Neptune's question, "I'm not 100% sure of what's going on, but did anything...happen while I was here?"

"Well...I did see a lot of moving around on the bed." Compa said hesitantly.

Neptune pointed an accusing finger at the Fairy Fencer, "I knew it! You had your way with me, didn't you, pervert!"

"Can it, you brat!" Fang shot back.

"But you were still out cold, Mr. Fang."

"Huh?"

Neptune stopped pointing and looked over at Compa, while Fang narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

Compa's face was now beet red and she began shuffle around more, "Well… I saw Nep-Nep clinging to you… and then she… started rubbing on your crotch… and then she grinded her-well, let's just say she was performing R-18 actions." Compa said, barely able to speak at this point.

Neptune's face was red from ear to ear, "No way… I didn't really do all those things, did I?"

"W-What the hell?!" Fang exclaimed with a red face, "And then you start blaming stuff on me!"

Eryn was also very red, but she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of...jealousy?

"Why did I even bother saving you?! Are you some kind of who-"

"Yep, I think that's enough verbal abuse for one day." Eryn said, slapping her hand over his mouth to avoid offending anyone.

Compa cleared her throat to get the attention of the bed occupant, "By the way, I noticed you're all beat up everywhere. Allow me to take a look real quick."

Neptune looked down at herself, and surely enough she had a few cuts, scrapes and bruises, "Oh, yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh? Thanks, nurse-in-training, I'm trusting you with this important task!"

"Sure, but I've just started… and I'm not too savvy… I get bandages all tangled up."

Compa examined Neptune's injuries, "Your injuries aren't bad, but the scratches need disinfecting. After that, I'll wrap you up. It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?"

"Hmm, use it all up! Wrap me up so it doesn't come loose. Besides, it's a waste if they don't last."

Compa grabbed her bandage roll, "Okay, then I'll use what I have. Please let me know if it's too tight. This way… that way… loop it over…"

"Oh crap, I'm outta here." Fang thought, not wanting to get into some kind of misunderstanding again.

He just then noticed that he didn't have his usual jacket on, and he started mentally panicking. That is, until Eryn walked up to him with it.

"H-here you go." Eryn said, looking away with a slight blush.

"Umm, thanks. Are you getting sick or something? Your voice is low and face is getting red." Fang said.

"Never mind that! Let's just leave this room before things start escalating." Eryn said.

Leaving the room, Fang shut the door behind him, but the voices of the rooms occupants could still be heard through the door, "Huh? Nrrrg, h-hold on, slow down! Be carefu-"

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah! There."

While this was going on, Fang and Eryn's faces turned red once more, "Ahhh-guuuuh-wooooo! This is way too tight. I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't make… more… comments!"

"Nep-Nep? …Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself. I'll unwrap you right n-ahhh!"

Judging off the sound of Neptune's voice, Fang could only guess that the preteen must be losing her mind at this point, while Compa was only making things worse by trying to undo the bandages.

"It's tighter now! You're just tangling me up… stop! Gimme scissors… gimme now! Put 'em in my hands and I'll do it myself…!"

After a few more minutes of struggling and arguing, the voices were finally reduced to a normal volume.

Taking this as an OK to come in, Fang came back through the door to retrieve his sword and amulet he got from Emily.

"Strange...what was this doing out here...?" Fang thought to himself as he pocketed the amulet.

"Ahem. By the way, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages… where am I?"

Compa had a look of disbelief on her face from hearing Neptune refer to her bandages as 'bondages', "Th-They're bandages! We're in the Central City of Planeptune."

Neptune looked absolutely confused, "Planep… tune? Hmm, okay, I remember someone mentioning the world below?"

Compa smiled at the preteen, which she seemed to do a lot of, "Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia."

Although it wasn't much, it was the first piece of useful information Fang and Eryn had heard since waking up, "When you say one of the major landmasses, do you mean there are more?"

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

Neptune did not seem to have a care in the world... and she didn't seem to remember anything, "Nope, not at all. Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me."

Compa looked at Neptune in fascination, "Maybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped your head…"

"Isn't there medication or something for that?" Neptune asked.

"Idiot." Eryn thought, "If it was easy as that, then I would have my only memories back by now."

Compa smiled at the amnesiac once more, "No, not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually. My Grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time."

The nurse-in-training turned to Fang, "How about you, Mr. Fang? Do you remember anything?"

Fang put both of his hands behind his head and spoke, "I don't need to remember Jack. I'm going to be honest with you guys, but I'm not originally from here. I usually do my business elsewhere." He said.

Neptune and Compa looked at Fang with surprise and interest, "So you're like one of those heroes from another world? That's so cool!"

"Wow, a real extraterrestrial hero! I never thought I would meet a hero from another world!" Compa exclaimed.

"Hero? Where did they come to that conclusion?" Fang thought.

Compa returned her attention to Neptune, "But you should still get some sleep, Nep-Nep. You'll feel better soon."

Neptune looked slightly irritated, "…Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious."

The preteen's eyes widened, "Yeah, someone was crying out for help… in my dream!"

"In your dream? Then it's not real." Eryn said.

Neptune however, only reaffirmed herself, "Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone from far away was like pa-choo and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"

"It's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now." Compa explained.

"Then… there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet our mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!"

Fang's eyes narrowed at that last sentence, "'Our' mission?"

Neptune appeared to be brimming with confidence, "Yeah, you betcha! We're the ones that are gonna team up and save the world!"

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that. How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!" Compa said, trying to persuade Neptune and Fang not to go.

Compa's attempt to dissuade Neptune only seemed to hype her up even more, "Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know? That's me and Fang! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?'"

Compa seemed to contemplate this, and then her eyes slowly widened, "I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people."

For the first time since meeting her, a serious expression made its presence on Compa's face, "So, why should I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!"

Compa's facial expression changed from serious to determined. "Nep-Nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Three is better than two!"

"You will? Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"Right, but… this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

The bubbly preteen was ecstatic that Compa would be helping, "Oh, that sucks, but that means you can camp out, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!" Neptune exclaimed.

Neptune turned to face Fang, "You're gonna help me too, right? I mean, you do know how to fight, right?"

"Obviously. I held off that one girl while you got your ass handed to you by two others." Fang said.

Neptune was still confused as to what he was talking about, for she forgot anything that happened the previous night.

"Yeah...whatever's that supposed to mean." Neptune said, "Anyways, let's go out and save the world!"

Fang slung his sword over his shoulder and opened the door leading outside. He stepped out first, letting Eryn, Neptune and Compa go after him.

"Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?" Fang thought as the four of them headed off for a new adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: Fang and Eryn have finally met Neptune and Compa, and the race for the Key Fragments begins...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Fairy Fencer Fang: Into Neptunia, and as always see you next chapter.**


	3. The Fencer's Dungeon Expedition

**A/N: Yo, vocaloidHM01 here. I'm finally done with this chapter of Fairy Fencer Fang: Into Neptunia, and I'm not gonna lie: the fights are really short in this one. Of course, this is just the tutorial dungeon, but I just wanted to put that out there just in case you guys were expecting some kind of drawn out boss-fight in here. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Fairy Fencer Fang: Into Neptunia!**

* * *

The group of three entered a 'dungeon' that Compa had found on an internet site called Dunglemaps. The dungeon really just looked like an abandoned factory with random treasure chests and boxes scattered about.

Neptune ran out in front of the group, unable to contain her excitement, "Is this the dungeon you found searching Dunglemaps? Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters."

"Well, shit." Fang said.

Compa shook her head at the bubbly preteen, smiling the entire time, "No, no strong monsters here. I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.' We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

"Thank god." Fang said in relief, "Fighting tough monsters would be a pain in the ass right now, anyways."

Neptune's excitement took a nosedive after hearing that, "What? Only weaklings? Fine then, I'll wait here and get to know Fang, where as you can come get us when you find the boss."

The nurse-in-training began to pout, "Th-That's not fair! I want to spend time with Mr. Fang, too! Besides we're a party, so we're all basically soul mates. Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

Fang glanced at Eryn out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Eryn, didn't one of those women from last night say something about becoming True Goddess?" He whispered to Eryn.

"You actually remembered that much detail? I'm impressed. But yeah, apparently Neptune is one of the goddesses that reside in this world." Eryn whispered back.

"Goddesses? So there's more than one? That sounds like a pain in the ass." Fang said, cracking his neck.

"Yeah, but there's something else too..." Eryn said, her tone becoming serious.

"What is it? You get any new info?" Fang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes and no. Last night I heard-"

Their conversation was cut short when Neptune started asking more questions.

"Goddess? So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

Compa held both of her cheeks and started sympathizing with the preteen, "You didn't know? Silly amnesia… but forgetting even the goddess? Oh, you poor thing!"

The nurse-in-training then started explaining things to Neptune, "Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each planet is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land."

"Wow, that's a lot different from our world." Eryn spoke up.

"Huh?" Neptune and Compa said at the same time.

"Fang, you can do the honors." Eryn said, stepping back.

"Why do I have to explain?! You know this stuff better than I do!" Fang exclaimed.

"Just do it."

"Well, to be blunt, There's only TWO deities in our world. 'Our' being myself and Eryn." Fang started.

"Go on." Compa said, interested.

"We have the Goddess and the Vile God. The Goddess was fighting the Vile God to protect our world, while the Vile God was fighting to destroy our world. Long story short, they beat each other into submission, and now they're in a deep sleep." Fang explained.

"Wow, that sounds pretty intense..." Neptune said in awe.

"I'll take over from here. Fang and I are trying to collect these things called the Furies so we can break all of the seals and revive the Goddess." Eryn said.

"Hmm. That sounds easy enough." Neptune and Compa thought.

"But alas, we got ourselves some competition. Which in our case, is the Dorfa Corporation. They're trying to revive the Vile God so they can obtain its power and conquer the world." Eryn continued.

"Yeah, but we'll save the details for later. For now let's get a move on." Fang said, not ready to delve in deep, knowing what the events lead up to.

Compa and Neptune simply tilted their heads in confusion and shrugged it off.

"Well back to the topic, we have no idea where the monsters are coming from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog." Compa explained.

Eryn took mental notes of the details in the conversation while Neptune went off asking even more questions, "Basilicom? So… what kind of place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"

Fang was getting annoyed by the back-to-back conversation between the two girls, "Guys, let's get moving already. I'm already tired and hungry, but if you guys keep on yapping, me and Eryn will take care of this problem ourselves."

Compa was snapped out of their conversation when she heard that and suddenly clapped her hands together, "Mr. Fang is right Nep-Nep, enough banter. We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

"Okie-dokie."

Neptune, Compa and Fang began to venture into the dungeon. While they walked down the passage, Fang's eyes darted from one spot to the next, releasing frustrated breaths as he did so, "Damn, where are these things? I just want to hurry up and finish this so I can go eat or something."

Neptune looked at Fang as he looked around with annoyed eyes, "What'cha looking for, Fang? Did you drop something?"

"No. I'm just looking for these damn monsters." Fang replied.

As the group rounded the corner, Neptune caught sight of what appeared to be a treasure chest. Like an excited cat, the preteen sprinted towards the chest with utmost enthusiasm, "Ooooh, treasure! Gimme gimme gimme!"

"Come on, Mr. Fang. Let's make sure Nep-Nep doesn't hog all of the treasure." Compa said, walking towards Neptune.

"Right..." Fang said, a little skeptical of what's to happen.

As Fang and Compa made their way over to Neptune, the bubbly girl opened the chest and began to look inside for its contents, bending over and giving Fang a good view of her striped panties.

Fang facepalmed and held it with a red face, while Eryn simply looked the other way. When Neptune stood back up, she was holding a wooden sword in her hands, "This is way better than the sword I've got, sweet!"

Fang looked at her with narrowed eyes and a sweatdrop. Was Neptune so poorly equipped that a wooden sword was genuinely better than any of the equipment she had brought with her?

"The hell? What happened to that badass sword she had the other day?" Fang thought.

Raising her new sword, Neptune thrust it down the passage that the group had yet to explore, "Alright, let's keep going people!"

Shortly after walking deeper into the dungeon, the group encountered a green blob like creature, Neptune's eyes began to burn with determination, "We finally found a monster! Let's beat 'em up!"

Meanwhile, Fang just stared at the 'monster', "No. Goddamn. Way." He thought.

"This small fry is considered to be a monster?" Eryn thought with a sweatdrop.

The strange creature seemed to read the thoughts of Fang and Eryn and decided to prove that it was a real threat. Taking a leap at the skeptical Fang, it knocked Fang to the ground and stuck to him for a few seconds.

Key word being "few".

"You...son of a..." Fang said, rising to his feet. A menacing aura had surrounded him.

Fang gripped the green blob and quickly ripped it from his shirt. The green blob, known as a Dogoo, was now scared shitless of what's to come next. Glaring at it, Fang threw it in the air and waited for it to come into his range.

"TAKE THIS!" Fang exclaimed.

In under the fraction of a second, the monster had been cut clean in half by a horizontal slash. Fang was standing in front of the creature's remains, which pixelated away soon after, "Hmph. Serves you right, slimy bastard."

Neptune and Compa stared at Fang with a starry eyed look, "Wow, that weapon is soooo cool! That thing has to be some kind of ultra rare pick-up, and the way you took out the monster so fast was epic! I would expect nothing less from my partner-in-crime."

"Partner-in-crime? Since when did we become criminals?" Fang thought aloud.

Compa ignored Fang's question, "We'll definitely be safe with Mr. Fang around."

Fang held his fist up with one arm and his elbow in the other, "While I'm glad that you two are marveling at my greatness, I really want to get this over with. This whole quest thing seems like a chore anyway."

Neptune began to stare at Fang's sword while drooling, "Hey, Fang. Can I use your super duper coolio sword there?"

Eryn spoke for Fang with a sweatdrop, "Uh...no."

Before he could move away, Neptune had locked arms with Fang, which did not fail to annoy him, "Come on, Fang! As partners we should at least trust and stick to each other at all times!"

"I already do all those things with someone, and that's Eryn. So I refuse." Fang said.

"Aww, Come on! Pretty please?" Neptune said with puppy dog eyes.

"If you were to try and wield me, you wouldn't be able to Fairize, let alone carry me around during a fight." Eryn said, trying to convince Neptune that it would be useless.

"If you want to try, then go ahead." Fang said with a smile, knowing what's going to happen next.

Fang held his sword out by the blade with one hand, while Neptune gripped the handle with both of her hands.

"Okie dokie, here I-WAAUGH!" Neptune exclaimed.

BANG!

Letting go of the sword, Fang had left it to Neptune to hold, but it dropped to the floor immediately after losing contact of its original wielder, and made a decent-sized crack in the floor.

Compa looked on with widened eyes as she looked at dust the sword picked up upon hitting the ground, "Nep-Nep, are you okay?!"

"Told you." Eryn said.

Neptune struggled to pick up the sword and her face started turning red from exhaustion, "Why...is the sword...so freaking HEAVY?!" She exclaimed.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." Eryn said.

Neptune was steadily trying to pick up the sword as if it were the holy sword Excalibur, "NNNNNNNGHHH!"

"Hey Eryn, Look at that." Fang said, watching the sword rise by a single centimeter.

"Well, I guess I stand corrected." Eryn said, looking at Neptune straining herself.

"You can do anything...WITH FIGHTING SPIRIT!" Neptune exclaimed, yanking the sword upward.

"Holy crap, you actually did it!" Fang said, impressed.

SLAM!

However...the sword had been lodged into the ceiling.

"You dumbass!" Fang exclaimed.

"Heh, Heh...sorry." Neptune said, scratching her head with an apologetic expression.

"Alright, that's enough distractions for one day." Eryn said, retrieving the sword and tossing it towards Fang.

"Thanks." Fang said, examining his sword for possible damage. Closing his eyes, Fang addressed Neptune.

"...Hmph. Regarding your question, that'll depend on the circumstances." Fang said, looking towards Neptune's dazed form.

"So that means I can use it?" Neptune asked.

"...Depending on the circumstances." Fang repeated himself.

Neptune and Compa stopped to pick up three disks that the monster dropped, "There's three of them Nep-Nep. Each of us should take one."

Neptune took two of the disks and ran up to Fang, putting one of them in his hands, "You should always stop to pick up the goodies that the monsters leave behind. It's good luck."

"Right..." Fang replied, looking at the disc in his hands.

The group came upon a three way intersection and another treasure chest, Neptune and Compa ran towards the box while Fang followed along at his own pace, "Finders keepers!"

When the girls arrived at the container, they wasted no time in opening it. Neptune pulled out a large hammer, while Compa held a small gold bell, staring at it intensely. Neptune slung the hammer over her shoulder, "Neato! I betcha this will come in handy!"

"Dear god... she better not swing that thing around me..." Fang thought.

Compa noticed another treasure chest in a nearby room, ran up to the box, and relieved it of its contents. Compa returned to Neptune and Fang with several bottles filled with a green liquid, "Look! I found more treasure!"

"What is that? Alcohol? I could get drunk right now." Fang said without a care in the world.

As they continued down the unexplored passage of the intersection, two more monsters sprang out from behind the corner; both were the same as the one that Fang had disposed of not long ago. Fang was about to attack them until Neptune and Compa had walked in front of him, weapons drawn, "Leave this to us, Mr. Fang!"

"Yeah, can't let you beat all the monsters by yourself, otherwise we wouldn't be much of a party!" Neptune exclaimed.

Fang was about to question the girls' decision to fight, but decided against it, "Whatever floats your boat. I guess. Just don't get yourselves hurt."

Compa's face turned red at that, "You're worried about us, Mr. Fang? There's no need to!"

Neptune held up her wooden sword, while Compa carried a large syringe with a long needle. Fang stood off to the side with his arms crossed waiting for the battle to begin, "Hajime!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa...why did I just say that?" Fang thought.

However, Neptune took that as a sign to begin, and struck one of the 'Pixelvaders' with an overhead slash. The preteen then pulled out a gun from behind her back, "Always gotta aim for the head!"

Neptune pulled the trigger, and a purple bullet came out of the barrel and struck the monster, instantly killing it. Compa held her syringe up and a liquid bullet escaped from the needle and struck the other 'Pixelvader'.

Fang was then greatly disturbed when the nurse-in-training used her syringe to stab and efficiently penetrate the monster, "God damn...I better not get on her bad side."

"You can say that again..." Eryn said, also disturbed by the scene.

After a few more seconds of fighting, the pixelated monsters were soon good and dead. Neptune flashed Fang a peace sign, "What'cha think of that, Fang? Do I rock this game or what?"

Fang had no comment, "Uh..."

"Are you awestruck by my awesomenness? I guess that's to be expected from someone like me. Well anyways, let's keep goin'! I know there's a boss in here somewhere. Make sure to grab the stuff the monsters dropped."

After retrieving the monster drops, Neptune, Fang and Compa continued down the unexplored section of the dungeon, only to be stopped by a blockade made of fences and boxes.

Eryn analyzed the obstruction for a moment, "It shouldn't take too long to bust through here. Fang, you ready?"

"Yep. Let's do this!" Fang exclaimed, "FAIRI-"

At that moment, Neptune pulled out her new hammer out of nowhere, "We'll just bust through with this! It's Hammer Time!"

SLAM!

The energetic preteen swung the hammer down on the obstruction, causing all of the debris to scatter and fly in different directions, "All clear! Come on, the boss has got to be waitin' up ahead."

"H-Holy crap..." Fang said, looking at the destruction brought on by one swing, "I better keep an eye out for that thing..."

* * *

After a short walk through the dungeon, the group of three arrived in the last room, only there was nothing there. Just more unopened crates, fences and useless background objects, "A dead end...What the hell is this supposed to mean? Was this just a fluke?"

"No, the monster is definitely in here, Mr. Fang."

Compa pulled out her new gold bell, "We have to lure it out now, that's why I have this bell."

Fang pondered in his head as to whether or not it was safe to use the bell if it attracted monsters. For all he knew, it could be some kind of elaborate trick.

The nurse-in-training began to ring the bell, "Monster-san!", the chiming noise echoed throughout the room.

Nobody breathed, nor did anybody move. Fang's eyes darted around the room for any sign of movement, "Where is this thing? This better not be a waste of time."

Neptune gave a cheerful grin, "Well, it's gotta be some kinda big monster with eight legs, and a really big sword!"

"…So in other words, we have nothing to go on other than the imagination of an idiot." Eryn said with annoyance.

The group heard movement above them, and when they looked up a strange monster dropped down from the ceiling, "Shit-! Move!"

Fang, Neptune and Compa scrambled out of the way, as the monster dropped where they had been. The monster had the lower body of a spider, while it's waist up looked humanoid, like a strong warrior's torso and arms though the head was clearly not. In its left hand was a large two handed with sharp edges on both sides of the blade and the monster's body seemed to be armored.

"…What the hell?… she was actually right about what it would look like?!" Fang exclaimed.

Neptune stared at the boss monster, "Whoa… and I was just guessing what the boss would look like… creepy."

"Well, it's coming our way!" Fang exclaimed, "Eryn!"

"Right!" Eryn exclaimed.

(Play "Full Contact" from Fairy Fencer F's OST.)

"FAIRIZE!" They exclaimed in unison.

The sword that Fang had chucked into the air has now been stabbed through his chest, a bright light shining from the blade. Fang extended his left arm as he gained unique looking armor that covered a good portion of the left side of his body.

"Henshin...complete." Eryn said in an monotone-like voice.

"Time to kick some ass!" Fang exclaimed as a purple aura burst forth, surrounding his body.

Compa stared wide eyed at Fang's transformation, and Neptune also appeared to be intrigued by it, "M-Mr. Fang can transform?!"

The eight-legged creature briefly stopped it's charge to look at Fang's new form, and Fang used that as his chance to strike.

"How this?!" Fang exclaimed, delivering two horizontal slashes to the creature's upper torso, leaving two red marks on its 'skin'. Fang then spun around and did a 360 turn, delivering another set of slashes to the lower body, which in turn made the creature jump back a few feet.

"I haven't even gotten started yet." Fang said, wiping a sweat from his forehead.

"Oh, I get it now! Those canon-fodder from earlier were just warm-up battles! This is my REAL debut fight!" Neptune exclaimed, hitting her fist over her hand.

"Your what now?" Fang asked as he jumped back to avoid a direct hit from the creature, now known as a Guard Vermin.

Neptune started to flail her arms in an attempt to get Fang's attention, a stupidly wide grin on her face, "Hey Fang! You can transform right?! Well, two can play at that game! I'm totally gonna blow you and Compa away with my super-secret HDD move!"

Fang and Compa stared at the bubbly preteen for a brief moment, "What exactly is this HDD you're talking about?" Eryn asked.

Neptune's grin was so wide it almost looked like it would split her cheeks, "I have no idea whatsoever! Histy just started talkin' to me and said, 'Neptune, use the Hard Drive Divinity, and kick the baddies' big fat butt'! That is, if he's even got one."

Compa comically fell on her face, while Fang simply facepalmed.

"Trust me! Watch this!" Neptune exclaimed, as she was surrounded by glowing, green binary code that rapidly alternated between the numbers 1 and 0. A ring of disks surrounded Neptune and she pulled one out, "Time to kick some monster booty!"

The room was suddenly bathed in a bright light and when it subsided, Neptune, or rather who Fang thought was Neptune who now stood before him had undergone a dramatic change, and it had taken Fang briefly by surprise.

Her hair was much longer now and was a mix of dark lilac and purple, the bangs that framed her now strikingly beautiful face were longer and her hair was pulled into two tailed braids. Her light purple eyes had become crystal blue and her irises now looked like power button symbols, her hairclips had changed into black circular objects with glowing blue X's.

Her white and purple hoodie was replaced with a black skin suit with purple and silver segments along it and the suit hugged the curves and swells of her new, mature body very well, Fang could not tell whether she was wearing boots or some kind skin tight leg armor, but it reached up to her thighs and matched her body suit.

On her hands, she wore what looked to be gloves or gauntlets with sharp fingertips that looked as though they could be used to rend and also matched her skin suit. In her right hand, she held a large, futuristic katana that shared the same black and purple color scheme as her skin suit with a few glowing blue spots, and numerous pieces of what could be considered armor and a pair of wings were floating along the sides of her body.

The woman turned to look at Fang, who was staring at her with a surprised expression, "Fang, I'll take care of this."

Fang noticed how much her voice had deepened, not only that, but she spoke with a voice full of pride and confidence.

"Hey, just because you can transform doesn't mean you can take away my spotlight!" Fang exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm more than capable of handling this myself."

Fang could easily tell that she was not bluffing, as he could feel an aura of power emanating from Purple Heart. Compa began to tug on Fang's jacket to get his attention, "Umm… Mr. Fang, I think the monster is tired waiting on us."

Indeed, the monster had waited long enough for the group to do something, and began to charge right at them.

Compa was growing nervous by the second as the Guard Vermin drew near, as her knees started shaking, "What, are you scared?"

The nurse-in-training looked at Fang as he kept his eyes forward, "Y-Yeah, but I won't run away. Not now, nor ever." She replied as she readied her syringe.

Fang closed his eyes and let a small, yet genuine smile emanate from his lips,"You may not look like it, but you're a strong girl, Compa."

Compa's face had reddened considerably. Fang had come off as a rude, swearing maniac, but his words just now seemed so warm and sincere.

Compa gripped her syringe tightly as her face practically burned with determination, "I won't let you down, Mr. Fang!"

Fang let his smile fade as he stared down the Guard Vermin that was currently charging at them, "Hmph. No need for formalities. Just call me Fang, since we're in the same party." Fang said as he readied his sword.

"HAAAA!" Fang exclaimed as he rushed headfirst toward the Guard Vermin, "Shooting Slash!"

TING! SLASH! CRACK!

Delivering a three-slice combo, Fang managed to cut off two of the Guard Vermin's legs, making it briefly lose its balance.

"This fight should be over in a minute." Fang thought, "Compa!"

"Right!" Compa exclaimed, firing a bullet at the arm that was holding the sword, weakening its grip. A crack had spread to the elbow of the Guard Vermin and was now on the defensive.

"Neptune!" Fang exclaimed, waiting for the final blow.

"I'm already on it." Purple Heart said. She had entered Guard Vermin's field of motion and launched her attack at the monster. When both swords clashed, the monster's sword immediately shattered into hundreds of thousands of pieces against Purple Heart's superior strength.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Purple Heart continuously struck the Guard Vermin in its upper torso, tenderizing it for the final slash. Then, in the blink of an eye, Purple Heart had cut the monster cleanly in half, landing gracefully to the ground.

The Guard Vermin had exploded in a mass of pixels and binary code.

"That monster was nothing. I wanted that fight to last a lot longer." Purple Heart said in disappointment.

"W-We won!" Compa exclaimed.

"That's one problem solved." Fang said, slinging his sword over his shoulder, "Now what do have here?"

Fang picked up what seemed to be part of a puzzle, "I have no idea what this thing is, but I have a feeling that this is one of those things that seem irrelevant early on, but important in later events." Fang thought aloud.

"We defeated the boss, so who cares? Problem solved!" Neptune exclaimed, now back to her human form.

"Yeah, but we still have one problem." Eryn said, cancelling Fairy Link.

"And what's that?" Neptune asked.

"...Where the hell is the entrance?" Fang asked.

A cold silence fell upon the group of four.

"Heh, Heh, whoops." Neptune said, scratching her head.

"This has gotta be some goddamn joke." Fang said with a frustrated facepalm.

* * *

 **A/N: If any of you guys know what happens in the first game, I'm pretty sure you know the person that'll be joining the party next chapter. As for reviews, I'm pretty damn pleased with all of the positive reception this story is getting. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying it. But that's all I had to say for today, so as always, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
